


First Aid

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Dildos, F/F, Masturbation, Pining, a bit of praise kink, one-sided cathrhea. just like in canon :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Catherine relives some memories from her academy days.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Catherine’s body was littered with scars. A lot of knights could have said the same, but they probably couldn’t say that they had a favorite scar, and the ones that did probably had an entirely different reason for liking their favorite scar. Most of them probably had cool battle stories to tell, and while Catherine had plenty of those, the scar between the valley of her breasts told a story of an entirely different sort.

She had played dumb when Seteth brought up the monster hunt and Rhea healing her, because discussing it in further detail would have excited her far too much, but even as they spoke, her finger wandered to her chest. She remembered Rhea’s fingers there, so clearly, as if it had happened just the day before. Her fingertips were glowing with white magic, casting a glow upon Catherine’s bloody skin. More importantly, her face was lit up, even in the dim light of Catherine’s bedroom.

When Catherine laid in her bed, reliving that moment, she closed her eyes and pretended she was back in the student dorms. She’d closed her eyes then, too, unable to gaze at Rhea’s face for too long. She was trying to calm herself down, erase the desire from her face. But as Rhea’s hands ran over her bare torso, washing the pain away from her wounds, it was hard to hide it.

The fantasy went a different way every time, depending on how Catherine was feeling. On nights where she was longing for touch, for intimacy, she imagined Rhea’s hand roaming all over her body, appraising her, until a hand finally rolled her clothes off of her aching body. Catherine would tease herself, trying to mimic the archbishop’s feather-light touch. 

Other nights, she wanted to see a side of Rhea that none had ever seen, ravaging her. She loved to use toys on herself, letting her mind get carried away in what Rhea might have done to her. The idea of being touched, let alone penetrated by another person was often terrifying to her, but when she was alone and thinking of Rhea, she had little trouble.

_ My dear Cassandra...are you feeling alright? You look rather feverish. _

Catherine often imagined that line, with different delivery and different facial expressions. That night, she imagined Rhea smiling knowingly down at her, fingers caressing the inside of Catherine’s thigh. In reality, Catherine would have been  _ mortified _ at Rhea finding out how aroused she’d gotten, but when her heart was aching so badly, she was willing to suffer through any kind of attention.

Catherine slicked her toy up with oil, settling into her pillows. Rhea had told her to get comfortable, to relax her body—she hadn’t meant it in the way Catherine interpreted it, but Catherine thought about it all the same. Those words had been spoken years ago, yet had the same effect...

_ Please, Cassandra. You need to relax. _

Rhea had placed a hand on her cheek after that; Catherine imagined the hand instead parting her thighs, bringing the polished faux-cock to her entrance. She loved the idea of Rhea touching her directly, but it was easier to consider Rhea fucking her with a toy. How could the archbishop soil her fingers on a girl like Catherine, anyway?

Still, Catherine accepted it graciously, heeding Rhea’s advice and relaxing into the sheets. In her fantasy, she cried out Rhea’s name, but outside of it she clapped her hand over her mouth, shielding herself from anyone who might have overheard. Her mind was saying Rhea’s name enough for her to be satisfied by it.  _ Lady Rhea, Lady Rhea, Lady Rhea... _

Catherine touched that scar again, a long and jagged scar from a monster’s claw. Despite her many fantasies about Rhea, that was the closest she’d ever gotten to any sexual touch from her, and it was likely entirely an accident. Rhea had slid her fingers over the wound, brushing against Catherine’s nipple as she brought her hand back, and it had taken everything in her not to moan...

But in the privacy of her room, she was free to let go a little bit, gasping and sighing whenever she took the dildo all the way inside of her. It was of impressive girth as well as length, but she had worked her way up to taking all of it before long, thinking of Rhea encouraging her.

_ What an amazing girl you are. Taking all of it inside of you...I knew you could do it. _

She had to move slowly at first, but as she got wetter, it was easier to fuck herself exactly as she imagined Rhea doing it: quick, rough. It made sense, anyway; Rhea likely didn’t have too much time to spend on girls like Catherine, who were so desperate for attention that they got wet at such an innocent touch. Catherine was grateful that she’d even gotten the chance. Rhea had spoken to her, stroked her hair,  _ looked _ at her—when had anyone ever looked at her like that? Catherine wouldn’t delude herself into really thinking that Rhea felt any type of way about her, but imagining those touches and those words as reciprocation made her heart soar.

_ Oh, I have longed to touch you like this, dear Cassandra...you are every bit as beautiful as I knew you would be. _

Catherine never thought of herself as beautiful, or pretty, or any of the other things that someone might call a woman, but when Rhea was saying it...it must have been true, right?

“Thank you,” Catherine whispered, muffled into her hand. “Th-thank you,  _ ah, _ Goddess, thank you, thank you...”

_ You must be feeling better already, dear. Such a lovely expression on your face. _

Catherine was always feeling better at that point. She hardly associated any pain or misery with the moment; just that pleasure, boiling hot and new to her at the time. But after years of longing for Rhea, Catherine had grown quite accustomed to the feeling of arousal, and even more accustomed to the feeling of her climax. Her hand left the scar on her chest to rake her fingers through her hair, trying to keep it away from her face and replicate Rhea’s hands.

But it was nothing like her. Catherine fucked herself until she was sore, trying to get that  _ feeling _ again, the recognition and the want that she felt when Rhea laid eyes on her bare chest. No matter how hard she tried, she could never quite pin it down, and after her heart stopped racing and her hand stopped thrusting, she was left feeling empty and frustrated again.

_ Damn it...I shouldn’t even be doing this, _ she thought, swiping the back of her hand across her forehead.  _ Nothing ever comes of it, anyway. _

Catherine pulled the toy out of herself, a little grunt escaping her as she did. Whenever she felt such frustration, she thought of Rhea again, cradling her cheek in that soft, talented hand. Another line that she remembered appeared to her:  _ You did so well, Cassandra. _

At the very least, that one was real. And it sounded  _ just _ tender enough for Catherine to pretend that Rhea might have felt  _ something, _ tender enough for Catherine to justify getting off to that night over and over again.

Catherine cleaned off her toy with what little energy she had left, putting it away and flopping facedown onto her pillows. Rhea had held her hand for a few moments before she left the room that night, and Catherine’s fingertips curled against her sheets as she shut her eyes.

_ Rest well, Cassandra.  _

**Author's Note:**

> everybody's talking abt how fun its gonna be to go to concerts and parties after quarantine but really thats just what it feels like for me to write cathrhea after months of not posting them
> 
> ik catherine describes rhea healing her after picking her up from the ground, but dirt isn't Sexy, so let's just pretend this is...after that


End file.
